The present invention relates generally to a method and system for planning events. The invention advantageously allows disparate applications to synergistically exchange information to enhance each application's functions.
Planning for major events such as weddings, milestone birthdays, surprise parties, anniversaries, holiday parties and the like can be a time consuming, expensive and often times daunting process. A myriad of tasks must be performed and innumerable choices need to be made. For example, one must decide where to hold the event, how many guests to invite, how to arrange seating for the guests, choose flower arrangements, select a photographer, provide travel information for out of town guests, etc.
Such tasks and choices do not all happen at once. For instance, in the case of a wedding, planning and preparing for the event may take up to a year or more. And regardless of the type of event being planned, budget limitations are often a major factor in planning the event. Furthermore, the person(s) hosting the event must take the time to do the planning.
Of course, one could hire a professional scheduler to do some or all of the planning. However, this may substantially increase the expense of the event. It can also reduce the amount of control the bride or other planner has over the event.
In view of this, a need exists for a convenient way to plan and manage events to overcome these and other problems.